


i'm going to have him ( catch me! )

by morganelisabeth



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganelisabeth/pseuds/morganelisabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you've got quite the guts to try and get with the ceo. you see-” hands travel further, switching to feather soft touches as fingertips toy with the fabric of his shirt, twisting it into circles. “i’ve seen the way you look at me. you don’t think i notice, that i always have my head down. but i do notice.”</p><p>there's a wildfire in the pit of his tummy by this point and xiao is pretty sure his cheek is bleeding from having bit down so hard.</p><p>“i see everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm going to have him ( catch me! )

he’d been voted ‘most likely to succeed’ his senior year of high school with three consecutive years of ‘best dressed’ tucked neatly in tow. wooseok was not the type to come out anywhere but on top. of course, having a privileged life did not exactly mean he was graced with the most privileged experiences. in fact, for a good majority of his high school career, he can remember vividly the remarks he’d get from his peers. who knew that wanting to create a future for himself ( _one, preferably, where he could live without struggles_ ) could earn him such a distasteful reputation.  


> his father’s the only reason he’s so successful. have you ever talked to him? he thinks he’s so much better than everyone else. just because he has money doesn’t make him important.

when his father had died a few years back, the reasonable part of wooseok’s mind was absolutely overwhelmed. their relationship had been built on business and lasted up to the day he handed over the metaphorical keys to the company, with his father's last wish being that he take care of the family and the work he’d tried so hard to maintain even through his illness. how was he going to deny his father his last wish?

to this day, the crass whispers of his colleagues and past classmates still haunt him occasionally. they creep up from the woodwork most when he starts a winning streak, name in the headlines without much negativity following. if a day goes by without someone turning their eyes away from him or scrunching their face as he walks by, he considers it a good one.

but as reasonable of a mind as he had for things like caring about his social responsibilities and his attitude towards others, his business mind was dominant a solid 98.8% of the time. as long as he was getting his work done and managing the countless toddler-like employees who were previously brought in by his father ( _he figured it rude to fire them, all things considered,_ ) he wasn’t sure there was a legitimate problem with the way others viewed him. not a soul in the company found him on his time off - he wouldn’t allow it. calls were forwarded, texts were saved for the next work day, and his father’s old secretary was a godsend when it came to keeping track of those who he needed to contact when he was back on the clock.

-     **XX**     - 

a pastel blue post-it note was neatly stuck to the corner of his computer screen. on it were several numbers, dates from the past few days he’d been off, and clients he was to meet with or call to schedule luncheons. he’d learned that discussing business on an empty stomach was the worst idea, often leading to him sitting miserably with a pounding headache and a less than patient mind for the idiocy that spewed from airheads who were seeking to partner with his company for global events.

the note was followed by the words that he’d dreaded reading in the four years since he’d taken over:

> a new college grad wishes to set up an interview with you around two-thirty,
> 
> i gave him your number. go easy on this one, he seems promising.

how many interviews had he sat through in those four years? he could count them on his fingers and toes. not many passed the initial inspection and even fewer managed to even speak to him personally - he did not trust the job of hiring new staff to anyone but himself. while it was tiring, it kept the balance in check. so, while there had not been many intern potentials in the past, the number was still too big for wooseok’s liking. not a single breathing person had ever sat across from him and gained his approval in the forty minutes the process took.

call him old fashioned, but he liked to be thorough.

\- **XX** \- 

_** p r o m i s i n g. ** _

he’d tossed it around on his tongue all damn day, watching as time flew by through piles of paperwork and agonizing phonecalls. after the third round of faux cheers from him, ‘i’ll be glad to see you there’ seemed like the shovel for a grave he was slowly digging. he’d spoiled himself on the three days off, holed up in a cabin out of town, just the fresh air and not a single damn telephone screech to keep him company.

it was nearing one-thirty before he’d even left the building to grab a to-go lunch, dreading the fact he’d hardly have time to scarf it down before drawing up paperwork for an excruciating forty minutes of deja vu which he basically planned down to the last line from him; ‘i’m sorry, it just doesn’t look like you’re going to be a good fit for this company.’ it was more or less that they weren’t a good fit for him , alas - he kept it professional.

now two-fifteen in the elevator and the heat that had been seeping from his noodles and rice was now minimal. great . it was already getting cold. 

two-twenty three and he’s situated at his desk, arm on the table, utensils in hand. and he’s starving.

two-thirty, like clockwork, brings on a familiar pattern of knocks against his door. if he stayed quiet, would the secretary kindly let him be late to greet the unfortunate soul once his stomach was full of express noodles? the knocks were more definite this time. i guess he’d been found out, after all.

“yes?” it’s as innocent of an answer as he can muster with a mouth full of combination rice, tie loosened for comfortability despite his place of business.

he reminisces on the days when he could have conversations with people through closed doors.

a head full of brunette curls is stuffed through the now open doorway and wooseok is baffled that this stranger hadn’t even asked to come in - a point will definitely be taken off of manners, that’s for certain. and if a person could panic with class, that’s what he’d be doing right now. fidgeting hands grasped for the container, trying to close the container in a frenzy while half-standing to greet this insensitive, rude, yet awfully tall, potential hire.

“i didn’t mean to intrude - the woman out here said you -” his sentence was cut short when curious eyes caught sight of a man behind a desk in some sort of hurry to put away a container of - did he smell noodles? gosh, he was starving - food. a few moments passed by before a thought even occurred to xiao, one that told him he was interrupting the man’s lunch. but by that time, a loosened tie and slack jaw had been tightened up considerably for presentation purposes.

his first instinct is to bite out an insult, something that wounds, but he holds it back with a toothy smile - though it might have teetered on a grimace - knuckles tightening on the edge of his desk while he gathers his wits about him. wooseok, in his four years here, had never been diminished to such a state.

“first things first - name please.” if there were a brave soul among the company who could speak up, they’d accuse him of mumbling. most people learned how to adapt to his attitude or excelled in playing possum when he approached.

without a hitch in breath, the new stranger piped up like one of those punching toys that kids play with - he was as delighted as when he’d first barged in. “lee dongyeol,” the pause in introductions was in order for him to approach the desk, extending a hand out, “but most people call me xiao.”

dark eyes drop to the hand that was presented for him before returning back to base, not fearing the contact for one second. “seeing as this is a place of business, mr. dongyeol, i am going to stick to formalities.” wooseok couldn’t recall someone ever being so . . . careless with him. as if the position of speculation was some entry level no-experience sort, this guy waltzed in carrying himself like he’d already sealed a spot.

he didn’t exactly want to admit he’d get enjoyment out of watching the other squirm when the actual interview started, but it went without saying.

xiao’s bright smile never wavered, in fact, it only grew. he’d been raised a spoiled, happy child, never being too far away from his mother and not too far of reach of the things he enjoyed doing. there was no pressure to excel in school, though he did that naturally, and no family businesses to inherit. in fact, the choice for college was completely on his shoulders; business and fashion just happened to be the two things that caught his attention the most. despite them going hand in hand, he was equally talented in each to their own respects.

with a hands-on personality and an insatiable curiosity for anything unknown to him, design ( _and art, in general - especially painting_ ) called to him and ultimately became the deciding factor in helping him choose a major.

wooseok’s fingers toyed a pen between them as he took a seat, soon after waving his hand to show that dongyeol could do the same. in hindsight, for someone who cared so much about manners, it seemed he lacked them too. 

and there in the empty space between the attempt at a greeting and the cold silence that the ceo himself was giving, xiao realized that this was going to be a hell of a lot tougher than originally planned. but the best things in life don’t come without a little sacrifice and a little pain.

\- **XX** \- 

“what kind of skills do you think you can offer the company?”

the question hangs between them for a moment or two, wooseok’s eyes not leaving the paper for which he’d drawn up for reference and to record answers, however feebly founded they be.

in xiao’s lap, his hands clasp together and he sucks his lip between teeth, mulling over the best answer he could give. he could be honest or he could be formal - there were always two sides to this kind of deal. partially intrigued at why exactly there was no answer, the ceo’s head tilts up so he can observe him through lashes, targeting a freshly moistened lower lip sticking out like that of a child in deep thought.

“aside from being overly qualified with graduating with a double major in graphic design and business administration, i’ve got the experience to support it.”

caught off guard with the shift from almost obnoxious innocence to how eerily professional the tone adapted, wooseok sits with the tip of his pen against the curve of his jaw. so, this guy knew his way around a business in theory. the scale for his evaluation evened out. no manners but yes experience and education.

“there's no such thing as being overly qualified; experience and education are limitless if you seek it. however - it is promising that you’ve got real world experience for this kind of market. this company is not accepting of anyone who doesn’t want to achieve some kind of dream. do you understand that?”

dreams and aspirations are what fueled business here. it was nothing to joke about. lives and reputations and hard work were strung up for the world to see. it was a make it or break it market and wooseok had no margin for error in who he endorsed. this was one of the many aspects of competition that xiao knew but had never experienced. 

from his seat across from wooseok, the younger saw that determination as clear as day. there was something in the way the muscles of his neck and jaw clenched, awaiting xiao’s confirmation, that left him unsure if he could even answer.

“i’m aware.” it was so blunt, so quick, that immediately after it left his throat, xiao was leaning forwards and planting his hands on his knees, trying to make up for the silence before. “i wouldn’t expect anything less of a company this well off - i’ve been looking into it for quite some time - since i started school, really. this was my -” he swallows hard for moment, weary of his phrasing all of a sudden. “working here has been one of the most influencing motives in my life.”

well, it was safe to say that this was not how things usually went by this point in time. if any hint of uncertainty crossed his face, wooseok was quick to replace it with dignified restraint. the cuffs of his blazer lifted as he, too, leaned into his desk, the sharp sting of his cold metallic pen tracing from his jaw up to his lower lip as he observed the other carefully.

“one last question before we get into the rest of the boring technicalities, mr. dongyeol. that is, if you think you can answer.”

with the two men more or less leaning against the same desk by this point, the air between them was stricken with tension and desperation - both for a future in the company for xiao and a break in the old stream of faces he saw every day for wooseok. xiao’s lips pulled tight while he nodded, wooseok’s curling up into the lightest of smiles he could offer ( _though this one wasn’t quite as forced as normal_ .)

“ask away, mr. wooseok.”

lowering the pen he’d been clutching for a moment, the ceo took a steady breath’s pause before handing over a stapled mass of paperwork, and then soon after, the pen, to dongyeol.

“can you sign and initial on the highlighted portions?”

\- **XX** \- 

  
three months went by as quick as he could blink. with dongyeol, the new intern in the company, every day of that time frame was interesting to say the least. the world beyond his office door was more or less a mystery to him. aside from those who visited him with questions or concerns and the secretary who would bring him new post-its, his days before the new hire had been relatively quiet undisturbed. since then, nothing was safe.

he can recall it was thirteen days into the new world ( _it seriously felt like one with him around_ ) that the realization hit him; this guy was a handful and a half.

one of the desk-workers from his floor had impatiently hammered on his door, her voice near a shriek as she explained through the barrier that xiao - he guessed most people referred to the guy’s colleagues now - had somehow managed to topple a storage unit, spilling files everywhere and causing her to trip.

a part of him wanted to impatiently command that she and he take care of it on their own, but he knew better. if he didn’t do it, it wouldn’t be done right. pushing aside paperwork, wooseok moved to open the door, causing the woman to nearly fall into his arms. after waiting for her to collect herself, a red tint across her cheeks, he ushered them away from his office and towards the mess. he could hear several people complaining and one distinct voice feverishly apologizing in between a fit of laughter.

he assumed the one laughing was mr. dongyeol himself.

the girl who had called him over pointed out a culprit, a man on bended knees with a mountain of paperwork, some falling, in his arms. his face was blocked considering his back was to wooseok, but the ceo knew from the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

“i’m so sorry, i’m sorry - i will clean it up. i’m sorry.” the words were repeated through the flurry of accusations until the crowd noticed their head honcho was watching the event himself.

now deathly quiet, xiao’s eyes jerked up to see what was wrong, spotting the crowd’s outward cringing and red faces. just before he could ask what happened, there was a throat being cleared behind him and he shot up, whirling around to come nose-to-nose with wooseok himself.

papers flew when he jolted to a stop, hands instantly releasing the mess back to the floor where it came from.

“this was all an-”

“accident? i’m aware.”

wooseok’s eyes caught xiao’s and he was frozen for what felt like an eternity. suddenly, he was parched.

“but you've made a mess of the workplace.”

fidgeting only slightly, xiao recovered his charisma and gave a slight grin, looking down between them to the papers he'd knocked over and the mess that was left. “it seems like a mess, i know, but really- i can clean this up in no time. like it wasn't even here.”

wooseok crossed his arms over his chest and in the lack of space between them, xiao could feel the brush of the man’s suit against his own chest, a bolt of electricity running along his spine.

“see to it that you do. as for the rest of you standing around like you're at a show - get. back. to. work.”

like a switch, the shuffling of feet and whispers filled the air and the ceo closed his eyes, a hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. xiao stepped back over a few dozen papers and sat down on an empty space to begin starting his newest project; operation cleanup .

unable to bite it back, wooseok glanced down at the new hire as he spoke. “for a man who doubled in business administration and graphic design, you sure don't know how to watch where you're going.”

he could have sworn the guy smiled even more at those words. wooseok’s hands pushed into his pockets before he turned around, stopping just short of the woman’s desk who had complained to him in the first place. in the mess of voices, he'd heard her call dongyeol reckless and dense. and though he wasn’t exactly the nicest when giving criticism either, he would not tolerate the negativity in the workplace, especially when he was around.

“since you were so worried about the mess, you can help mr. dongyeol clean it up, right?”

her face turned a sickly shade of red, eyes darting down to her feet. wooseok took that as a win. casting one last glance over his shoulder, he noticed dongyeol’s eyes on him but they weren’t on his face. safe to say the new hire had some guts to give the ceo a once-over, wooseok noticing how he lingered below the waist for a moment too long before his attention was put back on the mess he’d made.

clearing his throat, he made his way back to his office with a hidden grin on his face.

oh, things were definitely going to get interesting around here.

\- **XX** \- 

it’s nearing that time of winter that forces wooseok into four layers of clothes before he even steps out of his room; he supposed he’d rather have the cold than the scorching summer sun. at any rate, the scarf bunched up around his neck covers all but his eyes, leaving him looking tinier than his usual. he ignores the smirks of several passersby as he enters the office building, mitten covered hands stuffed into coat pockets. it’s not until he hears the sixth floor bell chime that he mentally kicks himself.

how was he so forgetful?

he’d forgotten to stop by the cafe on his way in.

the elevator doors open and wooseok, with his eyes downcast, fails to see the blinding smile of the newest pain in his life waiting for him promptly right ahead. in less than two steps, they collide. a shout that is not his echoes through wooseok’s ears.

“watch it there! it’s hot.” xiao’s arms splay out to prevent the possible accident; for once he’s aware of what he’s doing, wooseok thinks. there are two cups of coffee, one in each hand, an attempt for xiao to put his best foot forward again. he must have done something right for the big boss to hire him. “for someone who is the ceo of a prominent fashion corporation, you sure don’t watch where you’re going.”

immediately, wooseok’s mood lit up like the color of his hair. his eyes, being the only thing that were visible, narrow considerably on dongyeol. xiao takes one glance towards his boss and regrets speaking at all . with one swift movement, wooseok presses a hand against dongyeol’s chest and scoots him away from his vicinity. wordless, he heads for his office leaving a dumbfounded newbie left in his wake with an odd sense of amusement resting in the gleam of his eyes. of course, it only takes three or so seconds for xiao to come back to his senses and he scurries off after the ceo with fierce determination.

the door doesn’t close - wooseok doesn’t immediately turn to inspect why, already assured his day was about to be off to a less than pleasurable start. before he even gets to sit down, the same voice from before is calling his name. wooseok unwraps the scarf slowly from around his face and hangs it up on the coat rack in the corner near the window, his jacket and mittens following soon after.

stripped down to his usual suit, the ceo tightens his tie, straightens his cuffs, and finally looks up to meet dongyeol’s eyes once more. “what is it, mr. dongyeol? and can it not wait until i get situated?”

xiao takes this rare opportunity and ducks his head respectfully, shaking it soon after in a way that causes the subtle curls atop his head to bounce. wooseok forces himself not to pay attention to that or the child-like excitement on his face as the not-so-new hire shows him a cup of coffee with his name messily scribbled on the side.

“your secretary told me how you liked it - i figured-” he takes the pause to approach the desk bravely “that i would offer this as an apology for the file incident a few weeks ago.”

wooseok pulls himself closer to his desk, crossing his ankles and folding his hands together. he weighs his options before nodding his head briefly. “that’s very considerate of you, mr. dongyeol.” moving some unfinished contracts aside, the ceo turns his attention to his computer screen and begins signing on, forgetting the mess of earlier for as long as it took for something else to ultimately blow up in his face.

or - should he say _in his lap_?

the new problem manifested in the feeling of not-quite scalding coffee drenching his thighs and legs, the heat spreading dangerously close to his groin. with a jolt, wooseok’s knees knocked the table underneath, pain on top of pain now burning through his body. once he managed to stand, fidgety fingers plucked at the fabric of his trousers, trying to get the hot material off his skin as quickly as he could.

in the meantime, xiao was a whirlwind. frantically trying to stop the spilled coffee from spilling even more, he'd hardly noticed the damage it caused to the ceo. doe eyes, the kind caught in headlights, landed smack dab on the other’s crotch as wooseok had stood up. oh, this was so bad.

“oh my- i am so sorry- oh my god!” his voice had raised at least one whole octave, body moving closer before he could even register how to properly react.

pushing gently ( _surprisingly for the emergency situation at hand_ ) at wooseok until the man was forced back into his seat, xiao tugged off his sweater and gathered the sleeve in his hand. down on his knees, he pressed the woolen fabric to wooseok’s outer thigh and began dabbing furiously.

white-knuckled hands gripped the handles of his chair, wooseok’s eyes locked on the younger man literally perched between his legs. who in the world did he think he was? it was so bizarre to him that it took him several seconds to pull himself together before he was using a hand to shove at a shoulder.

“that's enough, you'll make it worse. i can take care of this.”

xiao, part baffled that there wasn't shouting at this point, didn't realize he was the one nearly yelling in surprise and panic.

“no, no! it was my fault. i’m sorry! i should have paid attention to the drink. let me just-”

“seriously,” wooseok’s hand shoved harder to no use, a persistent dongyeol rubbing meticulously against the surface of his thigh, hopping over to the other to do the same. the ceo took in a sharp breath as a hand patted down dangerously close to his crotch; he could feel his other hand gripping the outside of his leg as if to keep him still. “i don't need your help- i can do it. just stop.”

the rubbing lasted for a moment longer before xiao finally gained enough courage to look up, his lower lip sucked in as a nervous habit.

wooseok couldn’t hide the thought away that he looked so innocent like that - so endearing. could there be a part of him that wanted to see another expression entirely? possibly one that wasn't so . . 

“i’m really sorry - i didn’t mean to-”

“an accident.” his voice was quieter, but more firm. he shook his previous thoughts away before continuing. “that's all it was. and it should be the only time it ever happens. i don't have that many pairs of these slacks.”

( _which was a damn lie - he had about ten identical ones in his work closet alone._ )

pulling away the sweater, xiao placed a hand on top of wooseok’s thigh to help support him as he got up, fingers almost teasingly curling into the thicker portion of his near-inner thigh. of course wooseok knew he hadn’t meant it, but it didn't stop the shiver that passed over him regardless.

the effect that dongyeol had on him - in whatever situation - bothered him. sometimes more on certain days, sometimes less. they were both grown men in a professional environment and this, whatever one could call it, was frowned upon. not one soul - girl or boy, mind you - had ever caught his attention or had ever drove him up the fucking wall like this. it was a new feeling being distracted like this. wooseok fought hard to contain it.

xiao crumpled his sweater up, thankful he'd worn a long-sleeved undershirt underneath. the redhead diverted his attention back to his desk and the mess that was made of the surface, coffee still dripping off the edges. clicking his tongue, he felt of his slacks and held back a swear, getting up once again.

wooseok gazed down at the coffee stained sweater and bit at the inside of his lip, remembering how quick he'd been to attend to him, how his hands felt on his thigh. clearing his throat with a start, he nodded his head towards the door. “please bring me the cleaning supplies from the utility room down the hall. i’m going to finish cleaning up here.”

like a switch, xiao was nodding, and soon after, off to do just as he was told. wooseok took the opportunity to open his office armoire, searching for a clean pair of slacks he could slip on. in the third shelf down, he hit the jackpot, grabbing the clean and pressed pair to change into.

slipping off his shoes quickly, the ceo unbuckled his belt and tugged it free from the loops, laying it aside while he slipped the drenched pair off. cringing at the feeling of the now freezing fabric gliding over his skin, he was working quickly to discard them, getting the new, clean pair tugged up over his thighs as fast as he could.

unaware that someone had already returned with a scrubber and spray in hand, the slacks slipped up over his asscheeks just as xiao’s prying eyes finally registered what he'd walked back in on. wooseok’s head was down turned to his button and zipper as he swiveled around; it gave xiao the perfect chance to slip back through the door and knock - as if he hadn't already seen the most perky set of cheeks in his whole damn life .

as if the stain remover was a life raft, xiao gripped the neck of the bottle hard enough that his fingers ached. play it cool. don't stare. once he heard wooseok mumble to come in, he kept his gaze just below eye level and made his way over to leave the cleaning supplies with his boss, a friendly and nervous? smile on his lips.

“thank you. now, how about from here on, we vow to never do that again.” wooseok’s lips had loosened from their normal pursed state into a half smile, eyebrow raised as he looked to dongyeol.

agreeing with a small nod of his head, xiao tried hard not to stare as the redhead bent down at the knees, back arched just the slightest as he began tending to the fresh puddle of spilt coffee on his carpet.

so much for an apology , xiao thought. it seemed he'd just gotten himself into deeper water with the head honcho and his out-of-this-world ass.

\- **XX** \- 

he worked with some pretty uptight people. wooseok’s job revolved around assholes with an ‘eye for design’ who desperately sought out his approval and charity. if anyone wanted their work on the next stage in seoul, it was through the redhead’s office they went. business was competitive and the market was ripe for individuality.

and it was because of those uptight people he worked with that he was still in the break room three hours past the building closing.

a glass of wine sat near his wrist as he toyed his favorite pen around his fingers, reading over the latest schedules and contracts, trying to figure out how he was going to close this deal once and for all. for the past month it had been a game of cat and mouse, missed calls and voicemail messages pushing him to the ledge and almost ready to rip his hair out.

things were finally set up how he needed them to be, it was just the fine tuned details he needed to draw up in the paperwork.

bringing the glass to his lips to guzzle down the rest of the alcohol, he reclined in the stiff set chair, leaning the back of his head onto the metal support. with a free hand, he pressed the back of his palm against his forehead and closed his eyes - god, he needed a vacation .

rustling noises catch his attention, wooseok opening one eye to peek at the entrance to the staff room as a familiar face slips into view. dongyeol’s hands are both full with plastic bags, stuffed with takeout and sweets for what he would have guessed was a sleepover for children if this had been outside of work and they were ten years younger.

“i brought chicken!” the smile was in his voice and on his face as he lays the bags on top of the counter near wooseok. xiao grabs for containers, pulling them out one by one and explaining the different kinds he bought along with his various snack choices.

wooseok watches in amusement but doesn't allow that interest to catch on to his mouth. instead, he stays stone-faced as he shrugs, tapping the contract paperwork with the tip of his pen.

“that's nice but i have work to do, mr. dongyeol. important business to attend to.” he nearly mumbles it, hand already reaching for the bottle of wine to pour another half-glass. he needed all the help he could get if he wanted to get through this contract with a sound mind.

xiao’s laugh was refreshing but a bit unwarranted. he takes the seat next to wooseok and bumps into his shoulder, head canted to peek up at him.

“ we have work to do, you mean. remember? i told you i’d stay behind and help finish the papers.”

as if viewing an old film, he recalls that exact conversation from a week ago; wooseok had been so distracted by xiao’s mouth and hands that he'd absentmindedly agreed to let him assist. damn it.

he starts to work on a mental barrier, distancing himself from off the clock personal thoughts and the man next to him who inspired them as of late. everything was going fine until the second glass of wine settled along his tongue and brain, diffusing this filter he'd created with great precision.

“you know, i hate this guy.”

xiao hums in acknowledgment but doesn't turn his eyes away from the paper he'd been reviewing.

“i really hate him. he's lucky we're picking him up. i’ve seen better design from a four year old kid with crayons.”

that warrants his full attention, xiao grinning wide as he watches wooseok, whose left cheek was pressed to the cold tabletop in defeat. his hand is haphazardly rested across his face, leaving only slits for xiao to peak through.

“yeah, he does really suck.” the younger joins in, kicking his feet out a moment to rest. “i think he's unworthy of your time, if we're being honest.”

wooseok moves a finger or two to better see the other, the wine sloshing in his tummy, making him more drowsy than anything. the first time he's ever been praised - even in a roundabout way - and it's coming from a new college grad who sits too unstable on his high horse.

“flattery gets you nowhere.” he huffs out as he sits back up, staring at his empty glass with dismay. if a whine left him, he didn't hear it.

xiao, on the other hand, did.

it's three hours later, nearing midnight, and wooseok’s face is pressed to his palm, free hand tirelessly scribbling notes that he needed to fix, some reminders to himself for tomorrow when they finally closed the deal. xiao doubted he'd be able to read his own handwriting in the morning, but he digressed. the important thing was that they were getting work done at all.

wooseok finished up the last of his stack and stretched out, bumping into dongyeol accidentally, though in his state with a liquor haze around him, he hardly noticed. a yawn ripped through him and wow, when had he become so exhausted ? his arm rested on the back of dongyeol’s chair as he scooted closer, peeking over his shoulder to see if he was nearing completion too.

“i work better without someone breathing down my neck,” xiao nearly chuckled, able to smell the alcohol from his boss. wooseok was basically leaning his chin against his shoulder by this point, causing xiao to misspell a few things, furiously scribbling them out and correcting them.

the pair of them sat like that for another fifteen minutes until xiao gathered all the paperwork together and clipped it, relief settling over him.

wooseok had given no snarky response to earlier; xiao turns slightly to peek at the other, mouth almost pressed flush against his boss’s cheek. wooseok was not quite asleep but he was definitely drowsy. he blinked through his haze before turning his head slightly, forcing dongyeol’s mouth to press against the corner of wooseok’s.

a feeling of warmth bloomed under his skin, starting from his mouth and spreading down to his chest and then on. wooseok swallowed hard and pulled back just enough to separate the contact, the two of them now meeting eyes for the first time in an hour or so.

xiao’s stomach flipped, heart racing in preparation for a fit from the man whose temper was widely talked about in the building. instead, and to xiao’s complete and utter surprise, wooseok only grimaced and moved away, touching the corner of his mouth where he'd accidentally kissed .

silence made the time pass like molasses.

wooseok’s tongue darted out and he chewed on his lower lip as he gathered the paper in his hand, shoving it back into the designated folder.

“now that this is over, you should head home and get some rest.”

an immediate thought passed through as to what exactly wooseok meant by this, but he knew better than to question him now - two glasses of wine were in his system and he probably didn't even know what happened.

“yeah, i’ll just clean up the trash here and-” his sentence was cut off by wooseok’s fingers tight in the lapel of his coat, drawing him closer to his face than they should be, practically. “woos-”

“consider it my thanks for you staying late.”

there was no change in their position other than xiao’s legs about to give out on him, heart in each of his ears. swallowing down any noise, he nodded deftly and straightened up, averting his eyes. wooseok, instead, turns his head just the slightest to catch dongyeol’s eyes again. and of all the things he thought he'd never see wooseok do - xiao was taken aback when the shorter smirks.

the ceo steps closer, the wine more or less controlling his movements now, hand falling from the lapels to rest on his chest, pushing him backwards into his seat. and unlike the reverse situation from the coffee incident, wooseok isn't as gentle when he's tipsy. xiao isn't near as graceful as his boss was, either.

the brunette’s hands fumbled to grab onto the handles of the chair, but he realized too late that there were none.

with one small, quick move, wooseok kicks apart dongyeol’s legs and leans down, hands flat against the tops of his thighs. using him as a support mechanism, the redhead dug his fingers into the fabric of his jeans, their faces near inches apart. 

“there's something i’ve been curious about, mr. dongyeol.”

“yeah?”

it's pathetic and breathless.

“yeah,” he hums it back, eyes tracing details of the younger’s face as he continued. “you've got quite the guts to try and get with the ceo. you see-” hands travel further, switching to feather soft touches as fingertips toy with the fabric of his shirt, twisting it into circles. “i’ve seen the way you look at me. you don’t think i notice, that i always have my head down. but i do notice.”

there's a wildfire in the pit of his tummy by this point and xiao is pretty sure his cheek is bleeding from having bit down so hard.

“i see everything.”

emphasis on everything came in the form of wooseok’s hands tugging on the shirt xiao was wearing. after being successfully pulled forwards to act as some kind of seat for wooseok, xiao’s body tensed. the ceo’s arms now coiled tight around xiao’s neck, leaving their chests almost pressed together.

with nowhere else to rest his hands, xiao takes a deep breath and tests the waters by resting them around wooseok’s waist, feeling lightheaded when he's greeted with a sweet smelling puff of air that sounds like a quieted moan. in reality, this was so taboo and unprofessional. in his dream world, though, wooseok’s lips were the color of plump cherries and he had a craving to taste them; he looked downright edible sat up on his lap like this.

“you've given me hell for almost ten months now, mr. dongyeol; between your hot coffee in the morning and your lower lip, i don't think i know what's right to taste anymore.”

_ someone pinch him - he's dreaming. _

“so-” the word is whispered, wooseok moving in for the kill. a hand moves to slip within brunette curls, knuckle deep and tangled to gain purchase of the situation. “that is exactly why i-” he pauses long enough to yank on the other’s locks, rendering him puddy in the older’s hands. xiao’s head is tugged back, exposing his prominent adams apple for wooseok’s viewing pleasure.

“that's why i think i’ll taste both.”

ample fingers dug into wooseok’s hips once the groan leaves him, immediately feeling as if he were wearing nothing - already so exposed for the other in this position. xiao held back speaking for long enough to regulate his heart, wooseok in the meantime leaning closer, licking his lips in anticipation. he could almost taste dongyeol; he imagined sweetness, as nice as he smelled, like vanilla and the rain scented fragrance of his detergent, all mixed with a lingering hint of coffee he'd bring for wooseok everyday.

with his toes curling in his loafers, xiao shifted under the other and lifted his hips up off the chair, getting more comfortable with how they were puzzled together. thankful that wooseok wasn’t actively paying attention to the small problem growing with every tiny touch, he turned his head just a bit to better watch the other.

“take your time, not like we have work in the morning.”

it was sarcasm of course - in fact, they had the big closing tomorrow. he said what he did because he knew it'd get a reaction and xiao decided that he was no longer beating around the bush. he needed a reaction.

“it's all apart of the experience, can't you appreciate the build up?” it was spoken within a wicked grin.

he knew more than anyone what it felt like to be so tense, stressed beyond measure. he also knew the best relief he'd found had been taking it out in the bedroom. there was no time for dating as a ceo but he made time for release, often participating in one night stands after he'd had more than a few glasses worth of liquid courage.

here and now, it felt different. this game of tug-of-war had been one sided and less than desirable until xiao’s game had leveled up in difficulty.

the second that wooseok’s lips finally landed against the stretch of skin that covered dongyeol’s throat, fires erupted. xiao’s mouth fell slack to allow a long sigh to escape, wooseok wanting more than anything ( _at that moment in time, at least_ ) to bring out at least a dozen more of those. not taking the chance to pull away, the ceo flicked his tongue out against dongyeol’s skin, drawing a line up to the curve of his jaw and along, stopping for a second or two here and there to nip at a piece of skin, leaving angry red marks in his wake.

xiao’s hands were aching by then, faltering just slightly from their grip in order to fall lower, groping the older boy’s ass, a hand on each cheek. with each bite, he tugged the redhead closer, leaving their bodies flush against each other by the time those devilish lips reached the area right below his ear.

his pulse was in each and every fingertip while his heart was in his throat.

meanwhile, wooseok was nosing against dongyeol’s soft curls with a warm noise escaping, fingernails dragging against the other's scalp. parted lips fell on dongyeol’s earlobe, breathing in against his skin before catching the padded portion with his teeth.

not used to such attention, especially from someone who was clearly more experienced, xiao’s hips gave a start at the embrace. for a split second, wooseok’s frame shifted from the movement. and as if he was being scolded for such impatience on his part, wooseok tugged against a lock of hair in response.

“easy, tiger.” lord, he wasn’t playing fair at all , was he? “wouldn’t want to ruin the moment.” he gave a small hum, releasing his hair in order to frame the other's wide shoulders, letting his hands fall down his chest. mouthing at the area behind dongyeol’s ear, wooseok gave a slight rotation of his hips, leaving their bodies slotting nicely, with the friction of fabric on fabric driving him mad.

a constriction against the zipper of his slacks was brought on by the older’s actions, xiao’s mouth falling open when the redhead decided it would be fun to tease him more. eager hands had a mind of their own as he found the waistband of wooseok’s trousers and ripped at his shirt, unceremoniously untucking the nice shirt from it’s hiding. he thought he heard the other grumble something about the shirt being expensive and to not rip it, but by the time he paid any attention, he was already impatiently tugging buttons free to rid him of the clothing.

taking a break from leaving lingering kisses against dongyeol’s ear, wooseok pulled back enough to view the mess that had become of his shirt, jacket discarded hours ago when the paperwork was being worked on. he wanted to click his tongue, to tell him that he was taking too long, but as if the world had his life written out like a sketch comedy, a noise disrupted them both.

freezing in place, the ceo’s eyes darted to the break room opening and scanned for any intruders. it was dark aside from the room they were in ( _lit up dimly by the usual vending machines that whirred in overworked quiet_ ) which made it twice as frightening when a beam of light filtered through the darkness in the other room, in a manner that seemed to be assessing the area for something. damn it. hands moved carefully to clutch at dongyeol’s, wooseok’s head falling down to rest on his shoulder.

he wanted to laugh but he held that back.

“not a word.”

“what is-”

startled, wooseok captured his lips for the first time in nearly ten months of having to be bothered by them. anything in order to keep them quiet, right? the kiss was chaste at first, both of them too stunned to really register what happened. footsteps in the other room seemed to fade off and wooseok hoped that meant they'd be left alone again.

as he was about to pull away, the older was surprised when dongyeol’s hand, no longer ripping buttons, planted firm against the back of his neck and crashed their lips together again. he didn’t even need to think about it; his eyes were already closed by the time the boy beneath him opened his mouth in order for wooseok to explore with his tongue.

air was a thing humans needed. of course. gasping into dongyeol’s mouth, wooseok planted firm hands on the others chest and pulled away, his shirt half unbuttoned from the bottom up. he looked like a hot mess but felt as if he'd been dipped into a pit of absolute bliss. if he had to admit to anything, he'd blame it on the wine that had long since been forgotten on the table.

“it's late.”

xiao’s hazy brain hardly registered the words, his tongue running along his lower lip where the other had kissed, hands now lax on wooseok’s hips once again.

“mr. dongyeol,” wooseok started, clearing his throat, “xiao - are you listening to me?”

“mmm?”

“you're ridiculous.”

for being the one of them to be tipsy, he had a better hold of himself than the other did right now. had the kiss been that good? he wouldn’t deny it wasn't nice, but enough to render the other a shell of his former confident self? silly.

pulling back to work on fixing his shirt - thanks, dongyeol - wooseok shifted to get up but was sufficiently barred from doing so by two firm hands gripping his hips. raising a brow, wooseok looked down at the hands on him before clicking his tongue.

“i’ll say it again - it's late.” the ceo pulled away one of the hands to get up but was again stopped, the look on xiao’s face a change from his out-of-focus one beforehand. he looked determined now, a gleam of something wooseok couldn’t quite put a finger on in both of his eyes. his heart picked up a few paces but he kept his look unwavering.

“you kissed me.” it was the most obvious statement in the world but somehow hearing dongyeol say it made it seem a bit more real. “you can't expect me to let you go after that.”

“i expect nothing. i know you will let me go.”

they exchanged challenging looks before dongyeol seemed to bend a little.

“on one exception.”

“and what is that?” why was he making deals with the guy now? apparently his will had dropped this low.

“we do this again.”

a catch in wooseok’s breath made him audibly gasp, hands resting on dongyeol’s forearms now debating on if he should slap him or pull him in once again.

“that depends on what you mean by this.”

“i mean - us together. like this. no more games.”

rolling his eyes, wooseok hid his smile with the back of his hand as he stood up, now straddling the other once again. “you’re more ridiculous than i thought.” in his language, it wasn't _exactly_ a no.

xiao’s body felt like it had been stripped of all its warmth, his lap now aching without the other sat comfortably on top. poking his lower lip out in a way that he now had confirmed bothered his boss, he cocked his head to the side and lifted his hand to loop his finger through a belt loop of the other’s slacks. he would get his way, one way or another.

“you seemed to be enjoying yourself - i mean, why else would you of moved your hips like-”

wooseok pressed a finger to the others lips, a small grin working on fighting it's way onto his face. with a slight shake of his head, he leaned in closer until his lips were nearly on dongyeol’s ear once again.“come find me tomorrow.”

as he gathered his coat and the paperwork, he refused to give dongyeol any more attention - he wanted him to be impatient and needy. he guessed it was cute  ( _but more importantly, it was nice to be needed, to be wanted in such a fierce way._ ) bypassing the younger still splayed out on the chair, he made sure to check for the night guard before giving the other a subtle look over his shoulder.

xiao was smiling harder than he ever had - the tips of his ears as red as wooseok’s lips had been. he watched the ceo leave and made sure to announce, this time at least, that he was greatly enjoying what he saw.

there was no need for stolen glances.

\- **XX** \- 

he wasn’t going to think of the emptiness he'd felt all night and a majority of the next morning. no, wooseok wasn’t the kind to miss anything, or anyone , for that matter. his work relationships and personal relationships were separated. not like he had loads of either - he just couldn't let them overlap. feelings were left on the pavement before he entered work each day.

truth be told, he wasn’t sure he'd ever needed to repeat it to himself as many times as he had in the past twelve hours.

a little shy of four o’clock sounded like the hammering of a phone against its mount. the deal had been closed. all terms agreed to. everything was perfect. he guessed staying up til nearly midnight  ( _with the company of dongyeol to keep him warm in more ways than one_ ) had its perks as much as it had its complications.

the biggest one being what he'd told the other before he left for home - come find me tomorrow.he could have sworn he spotted those familiar soft curls in the busying work area when he'd come in that morning but unlike the latest usual, dongyeol was not there to greet him with coffee and a warning to watch where he was going. in fact, he'd purposely gone out in search of the other to make plans for a celebration dinner that night without any luck. it didn't help that many of the employees he talked to felt responsible not to rat him out - if he was cutting work, wooseok would have his throat - and properly ignored his questions or gave him the old run-around.

fingers pull his wrist watch around, checking the time in order to figure out what exactly he was going to do next. taking his last hour of work for lunch sounded appealing, stomach churning just thinking about warm food and a glass of wine. it was never really too early to get a glass in, right?

with phone in hand, wooseok opened his office door one final time to scan for familiar faces. he was disappointed to find no sign of dongyeol’s smile even after he gave the work floor nearly five minutes of his undivided attention.

if he was nowhere to be found, well, wooseok would celebrate the way he knew how; alone. a voice in the back of his mind was somewhat like dongyeol’s. it was repeating the same thing he'd heard him say when he was sat atop his lap less than twenty four hours ago.

_‘us, together. like this. no more games.’_

inwardly rolling his eyes at the thought, he kicked himself for almost believing the other. not a single time in his past experiences with people - especially of the sexual time - ever worked out for him in the end. why should a guy who he's only known professionally for ten months be any different? last night … _did it even matter to him_?

despite all logical reasoning, it'd begun to matter to wooseok. the realization hit him harder than the wine had and ever could, leaving the man clutching his sheets last night until the knuckles on each hand had turned pale.

one click of his home screen button and his messages shine to life - several messages from clients and a few from employees. with nothing urgent catching his eye, he lets the auto timer turn his cell back off while he goes to grab up his coat, deciding after all that he'd use his last hour to get the hell over last night.

buttoning up the last of the three buttons with his head turned down, this time he actually didn't see the man steadily approaching him first. it wasn’t until he was collapsing onto his table top thanks to a very abrupt shove that he spared the other a glance. pens clattered and rolled off the desk and onto the floor, a framed photo of his father being toppled as well as his rear end was planted onto the surface.

“i thought you told me you saw everything.”

dongyeol’s voice was no longer playful - he wasn’t exactly smiling as he was smirking, his hands dropped down to the desk on each side of the redhead’s thighs in order to better trap him there. wooseok’s heart leapt into his throat and it prevented him from responding just yet. taking it as a win, dongyeol moved closer, forcing the ceo’s legs apart until he could fit comfortably between them.

they didn't have to speak, but god did wooseok want to. he wanted to tell him that he'd felt so wrong about everything, wanted to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing - he was in incredible denial and blissful awareness with none of it making sense in the slightest.

taking initiative, the younger moved his hands, brushing his thumbs across the tops of their respective thighs, smoothing down until he could hook them under wooseok’s knees to tug them up higher on his hips. as if they were lead by a mind of their own, wooseok’s arms hooked around dongyeol’s shoulders, fingers fitting familiarly into the locks of dark hair that fell down the back of his neck. subconsciously, his body was ringing in alarms - this was not at all suitable for being in the office, let alone the workplace, let alone **T O G E T H E R** as boss and employee.

somehow, though, the warmth he was encased by from dongyeol’s body pressed so close seemed to dim that noise. closing his eyes, he hardly fidgeted as his body was lifted from the solidity beneath him, legs automatically winding around, ankles hooking to hold himself in place.

“you’re awfully complacent today,” the younger nearly purred against his ear, hands resting underneath his ass to help hold him up. “can’t say i miss the nagging much.”

wooseok’s contact high never wavered, the only thing close to protesting was a huff of air released against the crook of the other’s neck. “just lock the door and shut up.” if his tone could be fond with words like that, that is how they would have sounded. unlike the usual commanding, serious blunt force behind his words, wooseok was now hardly audible, knotting his fingers within dongyeol’s hair even more. none of this was like normal - there was no strange sense of necessary unfamiliarity. these two weren’t strangers, seeing each other on a sex only basis. they were co-workers, xiao dared to consider them friends. everything hung on the line, in the distance between dongyeol and wooseok’s mouths.

sufficiently surprising himself, wooseok closed the gap and latched onto the other’s mouth with straight teeth - tugging him closer, trying to send every possible hint his way. he wanted this, whatever this was and would turn out to be, and he wanted it now.

carrying the other along as if he were weightless, xiao pressed him against the office door, a hand reaching out to find the doorknob without a single second spared to look away from wooseok. once he was sure it was locked, things took a quick turn in the right direction. wooseok lowered his feet back to the floor despite being sure as hell he’d collapse; he felt lightheaded,sick, but in the most fulfilling way. making a move to move, xiao slammed both hands on either side of the others body again, giving him a warning glance before his eyes tore away, falling to the other’s clothes.

they were an unfavorable obstacle and he had no need for them anymore.

reaching for wooseok’s hands, he brought them to his button down and guided them lower, manually hooking the other’s fingers underneath the waistband of his slacks. and he’d never admit it, but the ceo’s breath stuttered before he was ripping the leather belt open, undoing the button and zipper combination, tugging the fabric loose to discard it later. xiao’s grin was back tenfold, lower lip clutched within his teeth while he busied himself unbuttoning buttons, grunting with the prominent impatience they both seemed to have.

they were both too alike for their own good, their hands ripping at fabric now instead of taking the time it required. before long, all that was left on the pair of them were slacks, shoes kicked carelessly across the room. stepping through discarded fabric that littered the floor, the pair of them gravitated back to the desk, wooseok now eagerly nudging the other to sit instead.

finally being allowed to take in the other’s physique as it was presented for him, he wished it were still dark like the night before. in comparison to dongyeol, wooseok was so below average. the man looked like he was cut from marble, for fuck’s sake. every indent for every muscle looked like it could cut him if he pressed too hard. and his arms - he couldn’t focus on one part of him for too long without finding something new to lose himself in. he must have had an expression that gave him away, dongyeol’s hands finding his hips to draw him in with a low rumble of a laugh.

“i won’t bite, you know.” there he went again, purring. “not unless you ask _nicely_.”

wooseok faltered, body falling against the other. this was so unfair. thankfully, though he had no witty retort, his hands were already working for him in response. grabbing ahold of dongyeol’s pant’s waistband, he yanked them down off his hips, eyes tearing from the other’s in order to watch as the rest of him was revealed. reclining slightly, the younger shifted to help ease the clothing off of his legs, his own hand thumbing under his briefs with a mischievous gleam in his eye. wooseok noted that, hands settling on bare skin now, nails tracing light against the tops of his thighs.

shivering, he was diminished to an almost whine as wooseok decided to exact his own fun, lowering himself at the other’s feet, nudging legs apart. using one hand for support, xiao leaned back and admired the one between his thighs, hips jerking when those nails scratched up higher, breathing ceasing completely for a few seconds. 

he wasted no time in tugging the dark grey briefs away from skin, eyes trailing over subtle veins and muscle he could spot, especially the ones that seemed to tense under his palms as he worked the underwear off slowly but surely. on que, xiao lifted up to allow it to slide over the curve of his ass, wooseok’s fingers holding the other’s hips still while he ripped the last of the clothing off and away from them.

“not fair-” xiao huffed, breathless, cheeks reddening just the tiniest bit, “that you’re still in those. take them off.” wooseok heard him of course, but his view was somewhere else. pushing dongyeol’s knees further away from him, he leaned in closer, eyes lifting for just the quickest second to make sure dongyeol was watching, his warm breath falling against the bare and aching problem between the other’s legs. it didn’t take but a split second for his fingers to wrap around the base of his cock, tongue circling experimentally at first just to see what kind of a reaction he received

and the reaction? a mess. xiao’s mouth fell open and he gripped the edge of the desk hard, bare chest heaving. it was all he could do to not lose control of his own body, his fingers trembling, finding comfort in resting on wooseok’s head, threading through the red hairs with endearment.

something in the way that dongyeol seemed to fall apart under his mouth gave him that extra confidence he suddenly seemed to of been lacking. more confident now than before, he took more of him in, cheeks sucked in to accommodate while his tongue continued teasingly stroking. everything in xiao screamed for him to watch, to look, but the electricity through him had his head falling back with a loud groan, hips stuttering forwards while those fingers coiled within red strands of hair.

whatever wooseok put his mind to, he accomplished. it was only natural that his undivided attention was now on the other, hands soothingly rubbing against his thighs before gripping his hips, thumbs massaging hard into his skin there, drawing out more of his movements. if he could keep the reins on his end, everything would be ideal.

sliding off of him for a moment, he let his hand gather all the accumulated saliva, dragging diligently in circles before jerking back up, working him at a steady pace so he could actually speak.

“xiao?”

the boy’s body jerks at his voice, more hoarse than before from being unused, fingers threading through wooseok’s hair as he finally manages to look at him again. “yeah, woos-- oh,” he all but moans out as the ceo’s thumb brushes against his slit excruciatingly slow, pressing softly after. “yeah?”

he’s struggling to speak now, a rising issue within his own loosened pants becoming quite uncomfortable. he would not waver, though. it was his job to look after his employees - even in special circumstances such as this when the time called for it. he’d make sure dongyeol was well taken care of. he'd make sure he was exhausted.

“just want you to look at me,” the words were whispered against his thigh between soft kisses, though xiao could still hear. “i want to watch you, see how you react. can you do that for me?” innocent enough in concept, but the way wooseok mumbled them seemed like a challenge. if he failed, a part of him expected punishment.

xiao simply nodded, swallowed hard, and bit against his inner cheek. he had never been in this kind of position before.

keeping true to the pace, wooseok dug his nails into the sensitive flesh of xiao’s thighs, mouth working to compensate for the time he'd been talking. between quiet moans, wooseok could see dongyeol’s expression change from desperate to - well, he couldn't pinpoint the other. pleased? euphoric? popping off him with a messy noise, wooseok’s fingers kept the stimulation going as he stood up.

holding his gaze for a while was harder than he'd originally thought of. the way his mouth fell and came together over and over again, as if he was trying his damn hardest not to scream, tickled the older in ways he hadn’t known he'd appreciate. he wanted to _kiss_ him and _touch_ him and _taste_ him and have him, all at the same time. nothing could ever satiate the desire that had been building over ten months. and to think - they had been needing this for so long.

deciding on doing at least two of those things he wanted, wooseok’s hand released xiao briefly before he was pushing at the last barriers of his own clothes, kicking away his slacks to stand completely exposed like the other had asked for.

he couldn't of known that their power of balance would constantly shift as it did just then. fed up with waiting, xiao  wrapped a firm arm around the other and lifted him up, aching length pressing eagerly against wooseok’s inner hip. the redhead’s knees planted on the desk surface and with both of hands, he spread his cheeks carefully, running a thumb over his hole to test the waters.

the world around him was dizzying, heady, and it smelled of sweat and xiao’s cologne.

“you're fucking-”

“gorgeous.”

wooseok’s response slipped out as a whimper, hands flying over shoulders and arms, down his chest to his cock. he was restless, hips slowly giving in to the proximity in order to gain some kind of friction. now flush together, it was easy for wooseok to slide his fingers around both of them together, head falling onto dongyeol’s shoulder as a long, soft whine was ripped from him.

the noise must have set something off in xiao - his body was shifting, just enough to toe at the belt loop of his discarded pants to rummage for something. pulling free a small tube of lubrication, he presented it to the ceo with all intentions of it being used.

the lid was off and flying in no seconds flat, wooseok coating the other’s length in the substance, stroking him slow while xiao’s teasing became more purposeful.

a finger traced along his hole before gently pushing inside of him. everything in his both went lax, fingernails digging into dongyeol’s shoulders as he whimpered and jerked his body forwards.

“more.” it was no longer a request, his breathing erratic for a second or two. “i need you.”

“tell me again, wooseok.” the redhead felt another one of his fingers slip inside, a small unfamiliar sting that was all too quickly gone. he didn’t want anything more. he needed it.

“xiao,” he gave a quiet start but quickly recovered. “fuck me. i want you to fuck me.” for emphasis sake, the older’s hips rocked back against the pressure, needy and impatient and absolutely starving for more.

who was he to deny that?

finally pulling away long enough to tug wooseok up closer, he waited until the other’s arms were draped around his shoulders before reaching between them to line up the head of his cock against his entrance. it started slow, as it should have, wooseok’s nails raking down his back as he adjusted and stretched for him. there was a definite burn and he knew it was because of a lack of preparation, though let that be damned.

pulling the reins back onto his side, just like before, the ceo lifted his hips just slightly and then he sank down onto the other completely. the amount of time it took him to adjust and breathe was less than a second, a sharp noise escaping him that slowly adopted more of a whine, rolling his hips just slightly to get a feel.

the next few minutes were a blur - he knows at one point his hands fell firm on dongyeol’s shoulders, using his position as leverage in order to lift up and ease down again, his body forming to every part of him and wrapping around tight. and as soon as it became comfortable, xiao’s fingers found purchase settled on the other's lower back, digging in, holding their bodies flush together as he'd meet each string of thrusts backwards with one that left him completely consumed inside his walls.

they stayed this way - body against body, the slick film of sweat slowly beading along muscle crevices and along hairlines. xiao’s mouth had been long since pressed into the crook of wooseok’s neck, teeth grazing against his throat and across his shoulder but never wavering from hiding all of his lewd noises there for them to share in secret.

wrapping his arms around wooseok, xiao made sure he was wound tight before standing, turning, sitting the other back on the desk surface instead. “lay down,” it was meant to be as suggestion but his voice was thick with a heady undertone and his skin felt like it was on fire with the only solution and hope for relief being to wring wooseok dry.

holding wooseok’s ankles up over his shoulders, he situated himself into the best position with the others legs dangling over his back. at this angle, he was sinking every last inch of his cock into the other, who greedily took him as if this was what the universe wanted of them.

angling his hips, he gripped at the ceo’s legs for leverage and found himself suppressing several noises for the sake of their privacy, each thrust into the other causing the desk to tremor beneath them.

it was safe to say, when dongyeol was hired on, he hadn’t ever expected fucking your boss until his knees give out to be on the description and duties.

and he could tell that the other was gaining on his own release, his eyes fluttering and mouth falling open, fingers looping behind dongyeol’s neck to grip at his hair. a slur of swears left him, hips bucking upwards with the momentum in a desperate attempt to get some kind of attention.

xiao, ever the pleaser, grabbed the lubrication once more and circled the redhead’s already leaking cock timed along with each move of his own hips. once his own became sporadic, he knuckled down against wooseok and began pumping in time to his own rhythm, teeth finding any area of skin available on the other's thigh to bite down on.

the knot in his gut unraveled in ropes painted vivid against wooseok’s stomach, the ceo’s own orgasm being brought on when xiao’s mouth found his for a hungry - no, famished - kiss. whispers of praises filled the quiet between them, simmering with each steadied breath they finally came back around to taking.

“i’ll let you go on one exception.”

a breathy laugh escaped the elder before he settled a palm against dongyeol’s face, fingers slipping a few strands of hair away from his face.

“i think you're being greedy . but i’ll hear it.”

“you and i are no longer colleagues.”  


the pause was comfortable, wooseok’s face contorted into something close to worry.  


“we cannot be colleagues. we have to be together.” his voice is as persistent as he remembers from the first day they met, the same stupid grin now back at home on his face.

the redhead sits up with the other, gathering tissue for further clean up though he doesn't immediately rid himself of the aftermath. with a small, genuine smile bared for dongyeol and dongyeol only, the ceo pulls him in once more for a soft kiss, eyes closing.

between them lay the ruins of their professional career; wooseok’s inability to keep his personal and business life separate leaving him hopelessly and inexplicably drawn to the beauty with the smile like sunshine.

when he pulls away, he whispers the same four words from before.

“come find me tomorrow.”

and that's how the ceo of UP10TION Designs began dating his intern.  


**Author's Note:**

> #SEXWITHTHEPREZ  
> #DICKEDDOWNTHECEO  
> #KINKSBEDISCOVERED  
> #PRAYFORMYLOOSEASS  
> #FROMSECRETARYTOSEXETARY
> 
> ( thank Chelsea for the best office!au hashtags sans the #laidonnotlaidoff and #getbangedonthedesk, they were mine~ )
> 
> so, xiaoshin, am i right?  
> please love these beans like i do.


End file.
